Tsukiakari 3: Memories
Tsukiakari 3: Memories is a survival horror video game developed by Aozora and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Wii U game system as the sequel to Tsukiakari 2: Nightmares. Tsukiakari 3 focuses on a new protagonist and story but has a similar gameplay and setting. Plot Reiko Izanami is a girl who had lost her memories after entering an island where she had once lived. Having no memories of herself, Reiko seeks to find out her past in the old-fashioned island known as Sakura Tsukishima and is haunted by ghosts of the people who once lived in the island and being run out of the town by most of the islanders. Reiko is determined to find her memories, so she investigates the island to find her past and is aided by the detective, Keiji Sakaki, who is also investigating the mysterious island. As Reiko gets deeper in her investigation, she is haunted by visions of the past and the spirits wandering around the island become more hostile. Gameplay The gameplay very similar to the gameplay of the first two games of the series. The game revolves around the new female protagonist, Reiko Izanami, progressing through 13 chapters, with the help of Detective Keiji Sakaki in some parts of the game. The characters' strength is displayed in a life bar located in the lower left corner of the screen, and the game will end if the character's strength is drained completely. However, the character can find healing items throughout the progress of the game at different locations, which restore their strength to a certain extent. During the nights, Reiko and Keiji can use a flashlight or lantern to aid them in exploration, but once the lights go out, spirits are more noticable and will not be able to be defeated until a light source is found. Reiko is allowed to free roam anywhere in the island and speak to anyone but once she is in the mansion or temple, she is not allowed to leave until she finds the key to the door. The keys to the mansion or temple cannot be thrown away and will take up room in the bag that Reiko carries. Unlike the first two Tsukiakari games, there are three available haunted areas to explore, a haunted mansion, an old temple, and a haunted forest. Unlike the first two Tsukiakari games, Reiko can only use a flashlight and lantern as her mobile light sources and weapons; exorcism talismans can also be used as weaponry but they can only be bought in the town's shop. When Keiji is following Reiko, Keiji can be used to carry more items and light sources but will only use a flashlight or lantern. In some cases, Keiji's cellphone can be used as a light, but it will dim after 30 seconds and will turn off automatically after two minutes has gone by and also cannot eliminate nor stun spirits; the cellphone will not recharge until next chapter. Lanterns can be commonly found inside the areas but cannot eliminate spirits and can only be lit if Reiko is near a flame or if Keiji uses his lighter. The clothes of Reiko can be changed at any save point in the game. Changing the clothes will not effect the gameplay but will change how Reiko looks in the game. Like Tsukiakari 2, more clothes can be unlocked by opening closed wardrobes, and clothes of female protagonists of other Aozora games could also be unlocked by opening locked wardrobes hidden deep inside the three areas. Like the first Tsukiakari, save points can be found anywhere a glowing butterfly is. Once again, there are three possible endings to the game, a good ending, a bad ending, and the true ending. Spirits *Onryō - Ghosts bonded by revenge, these are the most fearful spirits and cannot be stunned by light. *Hitodama - Souls in the form of a small fireball, these spirits can be both hostile and friendly and can be found in just about anywhere in the game at night. The hostile hitodama are colored red and the friendly ones are green, making them easier to notice. *Funayūrei - Ghosts of seamen, these spirits are usually friendly but might attack if Reiko carries an item that they want and doesn't give it to them. *Zashiki-warashi - Ghosts of children, these spirits are not hostile but they can damage Reiko if she doesn't be careful around them. *Tsukumogami - Items possessed by spirits, these spirits are usually hostile and can be located in almost any room in the mansion and temple. They cannot be stunned by light. *Karasu - Hostile crows with glowing eyes that will attack Reiko or Keiji if they see them. *Kabe-kage - Long ghostly arms that come out from walls. *Kōmori - Hostile bats with glowing eyes that will attack Reiko or Keiji if they hear them. They can only be found in the upper levels of the mansion and temple. *Kage - Ghostly shadows with glowing eyes. They cannot be defeated or stunned by light and will only attack if Reiko points a light at their eyes. *Kitsune - Foxes that can help Reiko when she is looking for the next objective. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games